Two Evil Meet and some good?
by Ninjawulf92
Summary: This was an odd little thing that popped in to my head. It's when 2 evil syndicates take each other on. I enjoy evil syndicates. :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

For some reason I had this burning desire to write fan fiction…

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing…= (sadly…

Um I was watching Demyx Time (again) and found related videos which made me want to write this… please review and like reads it and stuff… constructive criticism is great or you know you just want to make me feel good that's nice to. This is just the beginning I hope to add more…

It's Akatsuki versus Organization 13. May have Sora later on? And Naruto? Like Tony in West Side Story once said. "Who knows…?"

Also may have Zemyx later on? Idk I really don't mind Zemyx but I doubt I could write it…I have friends that are girls they could help…oh I have no idea…

"Demyx you idiot! Where in the worlds are we!?!" as SÏax screamed the sitarist shrunk into fetal position. The entire Castle that Never was had landed in a meadow that made the stark whiteness of the Nobodies home look even paler than usual.

"Ehem. Actually we are not on any world we have ever been to before at all." said Vexen who was poking at a plant near his foot. "My scanner shows that this world is inhabited by humanoids that are powerful warriors. At least some are." He tapped on the screen of his device. The other Organization members exited the doors of the castle to investigate their new surroundings. Zexion pinching the bridge of his nose came over and stood in front of his comrades one yelling, one cowers, and one messing with his gadget. Demyx spotted the slate haired nobody and lunged at him.

"!" the blonde buried his face into Zexion's jacket only to be shoved off.

"Demyx tell me what happened. SÏax shut up and let the boy talk." SÏax looked peeved but shut his mouth. Vexen a wrapped up in his own thoughts continued to tinker with his device.

*Flash back*

"_Well Zexy it happened like this…_

"_OH VEXEH! XEMNES TOLD ME TO COME GE-!" the blonde froze captivated by the glimmer of a button on a small white clock shaped machine. In big bold letters it was marked '__**DO NOT TOUCH' **__so of course Demyx goes up to it and begins to observe. As his black gloved hand comes to rest upon the button SÏax and Vexen enter the lab._

"_And that Number VII Is why I am older than- IX DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Unfortunately for the entire Organization this startled the Melodious Nocturne and his finger smashed into the button. There was a flash of light and a large explosion._

"_Number IX you moron! I'm going to shove my claymore so far up you-"_

*end flash back*

"And that's when you showed up to save me Zexy!" Zexion's visible eye twitched most likely in irritaton.

"I told you not to call me that Number IX! I take that back Number VII. Take your claymore and beat the fool until Xemnas is happy."

"But we are Nobodies! He will never be happy! "SÏax gave a crazed smile. Zexion nodded.

"That's the point. Dobe. And stop those fake tears you yourself just acknowledged we can't feel." Demyx facepalmed and turned to SÏax.

"Ahaha…Don't be mad we do to have heartsAHHHHH! Owie SÏax that hurts! David Bowie save me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kay now part two…?

**Disclaimer: **Again nothing is owned by me except…my dog… which isn't in this fic so it doesn't matter. Someday though! Someday!

**Author's Notes: **ShadowFang20 I thank you because you favorited my fic and that makes me happy because it proves that at least one person reads my crap! It makes me tear up a bit…ha-ha no but seriously thanks!

**Summary Thus Far: **Demyx goofed and sent the Organization into a Naruto Universe where it will fight the Akatsuki because I say so…weee enjoy :D

"We have been getting reports of a white castle and strange black cloaked men in the area." Pein turned around.

"And why do I care? It's your job to take care of the problem. Now do your job Deidara." The blonde nodded quickly as to get out of the presence of scary pierced man.

"That dude needs to chill for real." He grumbled to himself as he went to fetch Sasori so that they could go and 'take care' of the odd new people. "Hey Sasori my man we have a job to do." The puppet master looked up at him and simply began to move for the door. Deidara laughed. "Isn't it ironic that you move so slowly yet you hate being late or waiting for others?" a hand shot out and smashed into the 'artist's' kneecap."Ow! Sasori my man that was just an observation!" Sasori looked back.

"Not a good one." He growled as they exited the building.

_*mean while*_

"Jeez SÏax! That hurt!" whimpers Demyx rubbing his head and back.

"It wasn't supposed to feel good idiot."SÏax sneers as his claymore disappears and Xemnas and Vexen followed by the rest of the Organization come up.

"Number IV has found this world to be quite hostile but since we are all here I do not see why our mission should stop. We will continue to collect hearts." Xemnas said crossing his arms in that weird dramatic fashion he does even when saying things that aren't the least important or completely obvious. Xemnas summoned a dark portal and left, presumably to the castle, leaving the other Nobodies to do as they wished.

"You heard the man. Fan out and find hearts to gather." Growled SÏax to the remaining 12 members. Each opening portals they went through their own except for Roxas who was grabbed by Axel and dragged into the red head's portal.

"So according to Vexeh there are some pretty tough characters around here and I wouldn't want my best friend getting hurt right?" Roxas glared.

"First off, get your hand off my butt! Second I can take care of myself!" Roxas pulled out of the pyro's grip. "Uh where did you take us anyway?" Axel shrugged.

"Hell if I know." The red head grabbed a hand full of leaves and burned them. Roxas hit him.

"We are in a forest you dumbass! Stop setting things on fire!" Axel grinned sheepishly.

"Uh hehe yeah sure Roxy sorry." As they walk Axel and Roxas search for any semblance of human life. Axel groans "I would pick the dumb forest where I can't burn things and there is nothing to fight!" They hear a laugh and a whoosh of leaves as a man with a black and red cloud cloak lands before them.

"If you want a fight I'm your man. Though you probably won't like the outcome." Axel laughs and there is a bright flare of red flames.

"What are you talking about dude I love winning!" The man laughs to.

"Well your cocky aren't you? Well I'll show you that art is a real..Bang."

_*elsewhere*_

"AHHHHHH OH CRAPPPPPP!" There was a loud explosion and a huge crash. Sora crawled from the wreckage rubbing his head. "I have to work on my landings…" Before he knew what happened he was surrounded by weird looking me and women. A blonde one with ample boobage came forward.

"Who are you and what do you want here in Konoha?" she demanded a scowl on her face and her arms crossed.

"Ko-who huh? I have no idea where I am! I was just following the report that Organization 13 was here in this world and I crashed my gummi ship upon entry!" said the frantic keybearer. He summoned his key blade when one of the people around him launched himself at Sora.

"Liar you work for the Akatsuki and want to destroy our village!" Sora narrowly evaded the attack and smashed his keyblade into the boy's skull.

"Ahhhh! Leave me alone!" shouted Sora. The woman laughed and grabbed the boy.

"Naruto don't be an idiot! If he wanted to destroy the village he wouldn't have crashed that…thing on us he would have just attacked us!." She turned to the confused boy holding a keyblade. "You and your weird weapon are welcome here until you find the ones you are looking for." She turns to leave and whispers to the pink haired girl beside her. "Have our guest watched. And keep him and Naruto away from each other."

_*again somewhere else*_

Zexion sighed as the whimpering Nobody followed him. "Aww come on Zex- Number VI!" He said after a quick glare from the slate haired Nobody. "Please can I come with you! The place I went was scary and then I ran into Larxene so I peed myself and had to go change but then I found you and was happy so come on please be a pal and let me stay?" Zexion sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Against my better judgment fine Number IX you can stay, but if you even begin to annoy me I'm sending you away." The blonde nodded but proceeded to do a happy dance that consisted of him waving his arms like fool and shaking his hips. "Idiot." Zexion mumbled with a trace of a smile on his face. Zexion's visible eye widened and grabbed the blonde by the arm pulling him back. "You fool look where you are going!" Inches from where the blonde's foot had been was a thin almost invisible wire. "You almost tripped whatever trap that sets off." There is a dark laughter from behind them.

"Good job. You seemed to be the intelligent one and my theory was confirmed. Unfortunately you made me wait!" The hunched figure growled as the two Nobodies backed up and away from the cloaked figure.

"Number IX let me handle this, stay behind me." The hunched figure laughed again.

"So sure you can beat me all alone now are you? Maybe you will need the oafs help."

Zexion stiffened "Don't call Number IX an oaf. Besides I am Number VI of Organization 13. I am the Cloaked Schemer. I don't need anyone's help." Zexion summoned his Lexicon and the pages began to swirl around him in a menacing manner.

"We shall see won't we?"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**_Ok so I haven't written in a long time. Mostly because I doubt anyone reads it…and Lisa says I'm bad at it. Which in turn made me self conscious of how bad I am at it so I stopped writing but now I'm forcing myself to do and here I am. So this will be Demyx and Zexion versus Sasori…because Puppet Master Jutsu is my favorite. They are my favorite Nobodies and Sasori is my favorite Akatski member, so it is only fitting they finish each other off. So yeah…review please. I really would like one or two. It motivates me to actually write if I get one._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing...it is so tragic!_

Pages from Zexion's Lexicon swirled around him as he dodged the long scorpion-like tail that the Puppet master shot at him. With a dramatic flourish of pages Zexion made himself a copy of Saïx's Claymore and swung it with as little effort as the Lunar Diviner himself. The heavy weapon smashed into the tree that the ninja had just previously been perched destroying it and the surrounding area.

"Not bad. You can defend yourself but can you help him too?" Zexion spun around to see the grotesque mouth of the living puppet creature unhinge and fire needles at Demyx. Before the Cloaked Schemer could even react a pillar of water erupted from the ground and stopped the incoming projectiles. He saw that Demyx had summoned his Sitar and there was a cold defiant look in his eye.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me. I am the Melodious Nocturne." He struck the strings of his weapon and water smashed into their opponent sending him back. "Even if I'm a bit more upbeat than the other Nobodies that doesn't mean I'm weak. I can fight with all the cold calculation that any of my fellow Nobodies can." He rode a series of geysers over to where the puppet was and slammed his Sitar down upon it smashing the wooden and metal body into pieces. Demy's Sitar dissipates and he turns to Zexion. "See Zexy! Piece of cake!" He gave thumbs up to the slate haired Nobody who, though he would never admit it, was thoroughly impressed by the lower ranked Nobody. They duo began to walk away and fulfill their mission and collect hearts when a body rose from the shattered remains of their former enemy.

"I didn't want to have to do this but," the click of the 'mans' artificial joints moving jars the pairs ears "since that pink haired girl and the hag destroyed most of my puppets and you have ruined Hiruko I guess I will have to do it myself." The red headed man smiled a creepy power hungry smile. It made Demyx cower a bit, his new bad ass persona forgotten momentarily. Without the Nobodies notice the larger hand of the destroyed puppet hand moved and erupted in a cloud of purple gas. "Hahaha who knew end game would come so quickly?" Nothing was heard except the hiss of the gas pouring out for several minutes.

"What is this? Poison gas?" Demyx shouted. Beyond it clouding their field of vision it did nothing to the Nobodies.

"I'll take care of this Number IX." Zexion waved a hand and a set of Xaldin's lances appeared out of his Lexicon and whirled around clearing the smoke.

"Ho-H- How did you survive?" Sasori choked out shocked.

"DUH! Stupid! We are Nobodies we don't need to breathe!" Demyx said as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

'This is boring me what about you Number IX?" asked Zexion absent mindedly flipping through his Lexicon.

"Yeah he isn't and fun and I doubt even Namine could lose to him!" With a snap of both their fingers a horde of heartless knights and Dancer class Nobodies appeared and converged on the ninja.

He fought back but more of the creatures appeared as he destroyed the one converging on him. "What are these things? AHHH AHHHH!" a dark portal transported the new heartless made from the Puppet Master back to the castle for Roxas to destroy later and the dusk created was sent to Vexen.

"How very anti-climactic." Zexion sniffed arrogantly flipping his bangs to the right side of his face the back again.

"Yeah Zexy that was laaaaaaaame." Demyx said whose hands were behind his head casually in a very Sore-esque pose strolling languidly behind his superior. Zexion's visible eye twitched.

"What did you just say?" Demyx's face paled as the schemer turned around to face him.

"Uh lame?'

"No before that."

"Oh uh…you mean…Zexy?" The water wielder whispered the offending nickname.

"Yes. Number IX what have I told you about calling me that?"

"To uh…never do it. Under punishment of…death." The blonde gulped and began to back away.

"I suggest that you run Number IX. Run far and fast." The copy of Saïx's claymore appeared again in his.

"Oh crap."

So hooray for bad ass Demyx! I was debating on whether to make him bumbling weak Demyx and thought NO! He is a Nobody gosh darn it and he deserves respect and would so kick ninja butt! So review if you like Bad Ass Demyx. Hell review anyway. Please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Well here I am again only this time I have the fortune to write this chapter on my brand new laptop. Wooot! So I'm so excited that it may be extra long…we will see. WOOT! So I got a review from uh…idk at the moment but I love them because they said I was doing a good job and to keep it up. It was noted that Zexy needed to chill. He really did. Because we all know deep down he is a huge softy and adores Demyx. We all do though don't we?

**Recap:** Zexion and Demyx totally pwned Sasori after the organization was teleported into an Alternate universe by a device created by Vexen and used by Demyx. Now they are fighting the Akatsuki in Naruto's universe.

Axel and Roxas leap back as another explosion bloomed before them. Axel using his chakrams absorbed the fire from the blast but the concussion of the impact sent the two Nobodies back a bit. "Haha I knew you were all talk dudes." Deidara laughed.

"Says the Xigbar wannabe!" growled Roxas as he hit back a small clay bird with his OathKeeper. The bird exploded on impact with the blonde's keyblade. "Ugh these things are so ANNOYING!" he screamed before launching himself at the ninja and bashing him with the hilt of his keyblade.

"Chill Roxy we can do this easy! This guy doesn't have anything on us we are the Key of destiny and the Flurry of dancing Flames. We are just going to have to actually try and not be slackers like Demyx." The red head tosses his chakrams and the flaming disks cut through an incoming barrage of clay spiders like butter.

"You both sure do like to talk. You had better up your game if you're going to even attempt to beat me. I'm not even trying yet. I can do this all day. Right about now Sasori is wrapping up a battle with some of your stupid friends." Deidara says laughing as he swoops down on his clay mount to unleash another bombardment on the two Nobodies who duck to avoid losing any limbs and taking any major damage. Axel uses a wall of flame to block some kunai that had paper bombs attached to them.

"I hate these guys! What kind of nobodies are they and why are they attacking us? Shouldn't they be WITH us?" Roxas says as he blocks with his blade.

"Nobody? I am not a Nobody! How rude!"

"No! We that's what we are! Nobodies! That's why we have powers! Aren't you one too?"

"Uh, no. I'm a ninja."

"A nin-wah?"

"NINJA! Don't you have ninja where you are from?" The Nobodies traded puzzled looks.

"Uh nope but we have Yuffie, and she thinks she's a ninja." Roxas hit her in the back of the head.

"Dude she so is a ninja my Somebody is friends with her. She has a GIANT SHURIKEN!" as the too beings who really were not supposed to exist in the first place argued the only real ninja present face palmed and cleared his throat.

"As fascinating as this all is we have a battle to have. One I intend on winning." Axel looked away from Roxas and growled huffily.

"Fine if you're going to be like that, Roxy stay here, Axel has some bizznet to take care of." Roxas shook his spikey head.

"Oh boy he's speaking in third person again. Now you are in for it." Roxas planted his butt on a nearby stump that was only slightly singed so that he could watch his friend demolish their opponent. Deidara began to pelt the pyro with small explosives that Axel easily blocked or detonated with his flaming chakrams.

"Ok this is boring, I'm going to show you a trick only Vexen ever got to see." Axel snapped his fingers and they both laughed in glee as the ninja burst into flames and was promptly incinerated. Roxas grinned and gave his companion the thumbs up.

"You know Xemnas will be mad that we didn't collect his heart or anything." Axel shrugged and put his arm around Roxas.

"Yeah but I got to burn things."

"Get your arm off me if you want to keep it."

"Point taken."

_**(meanwhile back with Demyx and Zexion)**_

"I'm sorry I got so out of control Number IX it is most unlike me. Please forgive me." Zexion said as he wrapped another bandage around Demyx's head.

"Oh sure Zexy! Io would do anything for you! You're my best friend ever!" Zexion's eyes narrowed and a scowl graced his usually emotionless face.

"No I'm not. And. Don't. Call. Me. That. AWEFUL. Nickname." Zexion punctuated the last word by pulling the bandage extra tight.

"Sure thing Zex-ion."

_**(Word gets back to the Akatsuki headquarters)**_

"Lord Pein both Deidara and Sasori are dead. They were defeated in battle by these strange warriors." Pein's eyes widened momentarily at the mild shock. This is not what he had been expecting.

"Then they deserved to die if those fools couldn't even dispose of these foreign ninja."

"Sir they don't…they don't seem to be ninja at all. They emit no chakra and their weapons are most unorthodox." Pein slowly stroked his chin in contemplation. This was getting interesting for him.

Ok so that's it for this chapter. Next time we will get more Sora…and Marluxia versus Hidan. YAY! Of possibly a Orgy meeting/dinner lol. I can't write a chappy without having Demyx and Zexion in it they are my super favorites.


End file.
